1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to ceramics and more particularly to making transparent ceramics.
2. State of Technology
United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0296103 for filter casting nanoscale porous materials published Dec. 27, 2007 provides the following state of technology information in the abstract: “A method of producing nanoporous material includes the steps of providing a liquid, providing nanoparticles, producing a slurry of the liquid and the nanoparticles, removing the liquid from the slurry, and producing a monolith.”
United States Published Patent Application No. 2008/0090716 for Fabrication of transparent ceramics using nanoparticles published Apr 17, 2008 provides the following state of technology information in the abstract: “A method of fabrication of a transparent ceramic using nanoparticles synthesized via organic acid complexation-combustion includes providing metal salts, dissolving said metal salts to produce an aqueous salt solution, adding an organic chelating agent to produce a complexed-metal sol, heating said complexed-metal sol to produce a gel, drying said gel to produce a powder, combusting said powder to produce nano-particles, calcining said nano-particles to produce oxide nano-particles, forming said oxide nano-particles into a green body, and sintering said green body to produce the transparent ceramic.”